Don't Forget
by theworldwasgone
Summary: A hunter sends her dad a letter, reminding him of things he wants to forget. (Completely OC, has nothing to do with actual story-line in Supernatural. Rated T just to be safe.)


_Just started watching Supernatural. I can't write any "real" fanfiction since I literally just began, but I got a good idea of what's going on and felt the need to write something. So here's something an OC Female Hunter sent her OC Father (who is also a hunter)._

* * *

You live a life of leisure now. With your wife, your children, your big house, your dog, your nice car, and most of all that happy smile you wear. You wear it through your lips and your eyes and seeing it sometimes makes things a slight bit more bearable.

But then, then I remember something about you.

You know nothing of sacrifice.

I wonder, is your wife ever gonna be like momma? Could I ever call those new children of yours my siblings? Would I fit into your life, or would I forever be the black mark on the past you have covered up so perfectly?

I should hate you, you know. I should loathe the ground you walk upon, wish that your life brings you the same misery your decision brought to me, but I don't think I could, at this point.

You remember how you and momma met, right? It had been a simple poltergeist. Just a bit of salt, a few heartfelt words, the typical works, nothing dangerous. You had both figured it out and wanted to take care of it. You and her butted heads at first. She was too haughty, and you were too determined, but somehow you two kept running into each other. From one hunter to another, we all knew and know coincidence doesn't happen with us and you two got together.

Momma stopped hunting for a while. She stayed at her home and you got that call. You had just dealt with a shapeshifter and you had been shaken. She told you something that shook you to your bones.

"Hun, I'm pregnant."

You had been so scared, but so happy. So elated and joyous that you went and you saw her. By the time you made it home, it had been a month and she almost seemed like she was showing. You stayed by her side, and though you thought you hid it well, she saw the fear in your eyes.

Nine months later I had been born. Mama said you looked disappointed because I was a girl. I could say I'm offended now, but there's no use now.

You raised me just as your papa raised you. Always on guard. Mama hated it, she was raised the same way and she didn't want that for me. She wanted us all to settle down and have normal lives, but you needed to push on. I had been fourteen when I went with you the first time.

It had been a woman in white case. You watched as I took care of everything. I was competent, just as you had made me and that's how I wanted to be seen, but it scared you so much, didn't it?

Life had continued on, then out of nowhere, just before my sixteenth birthday, mama just died. Heart attack. Neither of us was stupid, but you put it together first. Ghost sickness. A buruburu got her, made her scared of death, and she got sick. You left and then you found her.

Sweet girl in a diner, button up top with a few buttons undone. She was a few years your junior, but you didn't care. You told her you were single, and that you were passing through.

I had been busy on jobs, just a lil girl. Not many believed me, most figured me a fool, and a year later you married her. Two years after that you had two kids with her. Twins.

I met a man, papa. I met a man so wonderful, his soul was like sweet blood red jam. His hair was like curls of honey gold. He had these brilliant eyes of milk chocolate and his skin was tan and rough, but his touch was soft.

I loved him so much papa. I gave up everything and I stayed with him. I met his mama. I wore his ring. But then the worst happened.

I should have noticed it. You would have noticed it. Every full moon he disappeared and I should have put two and two together, but I didn't want to. I was willingly ignorant and it ended up in him dead by my own hands. His mama watched on in horror as it had happened and you know what I learned?

I was pregnant with his child. I got rid of the cells in my body. I feel that guilt everyday, but I couldn't let more people suffer.

I sacrificed everything, and you probably don't even realize. Just so that you can have the life I never could have. That mama could never have. The life you buried with mama's body and my hopes and dreams.

You still know nothing of sacrifice, and the idea that your own daughter has to remind you of this is sad, papa.

If you haven't already read through this, or you don't bother to read this through entirely, know that it's only in your hands because I have died and made sure someone would send this to you.

I hope your life is happy, which sounds backhanded to say at the end of this letter, but please don't forget the sacrifices that had to be made so you could have a happy life.

I really don't hate you papa, but I certainly don't love you either.

Just do me a favor, never let those kids go through what I went through. Don't leave your wife, don't abandon them, and most of all.

Don't forget me and mama.


End file.
